Sai
Sai '''is an Anbu-level shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village and a member of Team Kakashi. He is also Ino's boyfriend. Background Physical Appearance Sai has short, black hair, and black eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He is usually seen carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps - as customary of all Foundation members, to most likely show his allegiance to the organization. He also carries a tip-less tanto on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques. When he's not on missions, Sai wears a casual outfit consisting of a long-sleeve shirt with a high collar, matching pants, and his regular shinobi sandals. This outfit was first depicted as being purple in color and later, navy blue. He doesn't wear his forehead protector or gloves with this outfit. Personality When first introduced, Sai was distinguished by his total lack of emotion which he often masks with a false, cheerful, yet transparent facade. After much mental conditioning and training while in the Foundation , Sai had suppressed almost all of his emotions, laying all of his loyalty to whoever commands him, and thus making it easier for him to accomplish dangerous, unpleasant, or unethical missions. Due to this training and his lack of social experience and personal initiative, Sai has great trouble in understanding how bonds between people can motivate others. He often showcases this confusion after thinking about why Naruto would go so far to save Sasuke, a traitor, even though Naruto had not been ordered to do so. Sai's social awkwardness tended to get people angry, because he would often speak without considering his words and their effects on people. This was due to his inability to realize the difference between a rude statement and a true statement. Sai had read somewhere in a book that "giving somebody a nickname would bring you closer to that person and develop your friendship", this resulted in Sai hurting Sakura Haruno's feelings, because he called her ugly, stating the first true character trait that came to his mind. This also nearly led to enraging Choji, while eating barbecue with Team Asuma and Team Kakashi he nearly called him "fatso". Luckily Naruto covered his mouth before he could finish. After spending more time with Team Kakashi, Sai comes to appreciate bonds, particularly the bond that exists between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, though Sai would come to have his doubts Sasuke when he began to commits crimes on an international scale, which Naruto would suffer for. This causes him to break out of his emotionless shell and he starts to remember the times he had with his own "brother", Shin. In doing so, Sai was able to start giving genuine smiles. Wanting to experience personal bonds for himself, Sai sets out to make as many friends as he can. However, since he is learning most of this out of books and by trial and error, he often accidentally ends up offending people with his nicknames and conversation. He has come to develop a more genuine, pleasant, curious and thoughtful personality, while also showing signs of more emotion, such as enthusiasm and occasionally nervousness. After his first time with Team Kakashi, Sai is seen being friendly towards others, helping companions when they need it, referring to peers kindly, and having fun in social situations. The greatest change in his personality, however, came after he encounters his reincarnated brother. When Shin is used as a living bomb by Deidara, Sai becomes enraged and attacks Sasori and Deidara mercilessly, showing genuine rage on his face. Sai also displays genuine sadness, shedding tears when his brother is freed from the technique and disappears. Sai is very observant, and is always focused on his missions. He pays a lot of attention to detail, allowing him to quickly notice if something is not as it appears, as shown from how he easily sees through Yamato's tricks. This awareness spans beyond the trials of duty, as Sai was later quick to understand the nature of Naruto's inner burden. What he failed to understand, however, was that Naruto was not trying to save Sasuke just for Sakura. Sai holds Naruto in high regard, and tries to assist Naruto whenever he's going through hardships. This bond with Naruto led Sai to start to understand camaraderie, and by the Fourth Shinobi World War, he realized he understood it as he, Rock Lee, and various others went to assist Naruto as he fought against Tobi. Histroy Powers and Abilities Ink Techniques *Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll: Sai's signature technique. To be able to execute his Super Beast Scroll, Sai carries around a specialized custom scroll to draw on, the scroll's roller has compartments for Sai's ink brush and to hold a supply of ink. A distinct advantage of this technique is that he can perform it with a single hand, leaving the other free for enemy counter-attacks. By infusing chakra into the ink before hand and drawing objects with a brush on his scroll, which he can do very quickly, Sai is able to bring his creations to life by animating the ink directly off the page. These creations grow to life-size one they have been brought to life - similar to Deidara's explosive clay constructs. Sai typically creates giant birds for long-range transport for himself or others, or lion-like monsters or giants for attacks, or objects like umbrellas for everyday use. He can create snakes and use them as strong bindings on enemies, or mice to quickly scout an area. Sai can make clones of himself for reconnaissance. For discreet communiques when he is undercover, Sai is able to turn the words he writes into small animals, allowing them to travel to their intended target unnoticed. He has also demonstrated the ability to create large scale drawings as shown during the battle of the two ambush squads; he created two large human beings which resembled the Benevolent Kings. These had enough physical strength to completely destroy Deidara's clay bird as well as send him along with Sasori plummeting to the ground. Sai can create explosive tags with his ink technique. He can draw long lines of tags attached to small birds, allowing him to bombard enemies from the air. Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Practitioner' **'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes''' ***'Teleopration Jutsu' **'Enhanced Agility' **'Enhanced Endurance' Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Expert' Chakra Prowess *'High Chakra Power': As a former member of the Root and one of Konoha's ANBU, Sai has high levels of chakra energy. His Chakra is white. Other Skills *'Kenjutsu Expert': Sai shows exceptional use of kenjutsu, since he wears a tipples tanto on his back. *'Master Artist': Sai's most notable talent in his skill as an artist, and he claims to have drawn thousands of pictures. Despite the great quantity and magnitude of the things he has drawn, he has never given any of his works a name, his lack of emotion making it impossible for him to form a significant enough attachment to his art to give titles. *'Expert Tactician': Sai shows high analytical skills and keen observations during combat. Equipment *Ink Brush and Supplies *Tanto Relationships Family *Shin (Older Brother, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Hidden Leaf 11 **Naruto Uzumaki (Close friend and teammate) **Sakura Haruno (Close friend and teammate) **Shikamaru Nara **Choji Akimichi **Ino Yamanaka (Girlfriend) **Shino Aburame (Close friend) **Kiba Inuzuka ***Akamaru **Hinata Hyuga **Rock Lee **Neji Hyuga **Tenten *Sasuke Uchiha (Good friend) *Kakashi Hatake (Sensei) *Yamato (Team captain) *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade *Shizune *Danzo Shimura (Boss, formerly) *The Foundation (formerly) Enemies/Rivals *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Hidden Sound Village *The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist *Metal Naruto Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Anbu Category:Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Team Kakashi Category:Foundation Category:Hidden Leaf 11 Category:Team Konoha Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Guard Type Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Flash Step Experts Category:Kenjutsu Experts Category:Taijutsu Practitioners Category:Heroes Alliance Category:New United Republic Characters Category:Dating Characters